


a little adventure

by bbyhjuns



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, a weird but cute plot, gongtang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyhjuns/pseuds/bbyhjuns
Summary: taeyoung brings seongmin out on an adventure at midnight for a little surprise.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin & Kim Taeyoung, Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	a little adventure

**Author's Note:**

> just realised i havent written a fic for gongtang :o and i've been itching to write so here we go~ plot's a little weird but also kinda cute i guess

"why are we doing this" seongmin exclaims loudly before glaring at taeyoung, unable to comprehend everything that is happening before him. 

the latter stares at him wide-eyed, hands clasped together like an excited child.

seongmin sighed at this very sight.

“what? you always said you like adventure so here we are on adventure!” taeyoung replies excitedly, his eyes forming crescents from his now widening smile.

he pauses, then continues when he sees that seongmin doesn't reply, "and you always go on and on about how you love horror movies. here you go"

seongmin frowned, giving him a confused look. astonished by what he just heard, he simply lets out another sigh and whines, "please can we just go?"

of course, taeyoung shakes his head and grabs hold of his hand, pulling the smaller towards this very place seongmin wanted to leave right now.

sure, seongmin loves adventure. he loves travelling, trying out new things and taking on challenges. experiencing something fun and exciting is what seongmin views as adventure.

but taeyoung's definition of adventure on this very night meant going on a ghost hunting experience. 

definitely not what seongmin was hoping for.

the older of the two had dragged seongmin out from their dorms saying he had somewhere important he wanted to show seongmin. though suspicious at first, seongmin didn't think much about it for being together with taeyoung for years has made him immune to the kid's different antics. 

so when taeyoung brought him out at the ungodly hour of 12:04AM to ride a taxi to an unknown place, seongmin didn't say much.

but right now, oh how he wished he did.

there they were, standing right in front of an abandoned building seongmin didn’t even knew existed in the middle of the street. next to seongmin's hunched back, taeyoung looked like an excited puppy, waiting to explore this dark and unknown place. 

seongmin lets out a small breath again, dying to go home. he could barely feel his legs just by staring into the old and worn out building, his hand grabbed tightly onto taeyoung's, though trembling.

“taeyoung, please, i don't want to go” seongmin whines again, now aggressively tugging on his sleeve. he lets out a groan when he sees taeyoung shake his head, the same smug expression sitting on his face. 

he clenches seongmin's hand in his tighter, “i'm here with you, don’t worry. this is going to be fun”

seongmin retaliates, "fun my ass i don't get why you're FORCING me to enter this creepy place??"

taeyoung says nothing but grins and giggles. 

seongmin rolls his eyes, then mutters under his breath, "thank goodness i love you if not i would abandon you right here and now"

taeyoung, who hears this, leans in and lets out another chuckle before kissing seongmin's hand.

"you won't regret it"

on that note, taeyoung pulls seongmin towards the dark as they enter the big and menacing looking door.

seongmin tightens his grasp on taeyoung's hand as he hunches his body even more, trying to stick close with taeyoung. 

all seongmin could see was darkness and the faint outlines of the abandoned pieces of waste sitting in a pile of mess on the floor.

"you alright baby?" taeyoung calls out.

seongmin groans and replies sarcastically, "what do you think? i would have been alright if i wasn't here"

he hears taeyoung chuckle again.

seongmin mentally takes a note to lock taeyoung out of his room later on when they go back. 

the two continue on their journey, seongmin barely holding on as he kept his eyes closed throughout.

seongmin feels a small tug on his hand and remains his eyes closed as he hears taeyoung's whisper, “i see something, do you see it?”

seongmin curses immediately, holding on tighter to taeyoung before he could even process what he just said.

"THAT'S A SIGN TO LEAVE CAN WE JUST GET OUT NOW?" seongmin shouts, panicking as he pulls taeyoung close to him.

taeyoung, stubborn as he is, had the audacity to reply, "come on, just look"

seongmin gives taeyoung a slap on his back but opens his eyes slowly but reluctantly, ready to run away the next second.

at that same moment seongmin felt his head go blank, afraid to even think about what it was. whatever the hell it was, seongmin couldn't care less and just wanted to leave.

but of course, taeyoung just wouldn't let him.

the sight of the outline of another figure standing in the room immediately caused seongmin to scream and pull taeyoung close to him, hiding his face behind his back.

but taeyoung only laughed at the state he was in, unable to stop his laughter. as seongmin was about to scream at taeyoung even more for making him do all these, a familiar melody started playing from the back, and it took him a while to realise that it was his favourite song. 

in the dark seongmin saw the figures getting closer and closer, and when he could finally make out the familiar faces, he immediately hit taeyoung and pushed him away.

turns out wonjin, hyeongjun and minhee had been hiding in the building all along, holding onto small gifts that taeyoung had prepared all for their anniversary.

after all that had happened the past hour, it had totally slipped seongmin's mind that it was even their anniversary today.

the three also let out their laughs, replaying and rewatching the video they took of seongmin's reaction. seongmin, now overwhelmed, falls to the ground and buries his face in his palms as he lets out a frustrated groan.

though frustrated that he had to be the main character of this whole plan, he was also glad that it was all just a hoax.

"he forced us into this" minhee confesses as he raises both his arms up. immediately hyeongjun and wonjin reply with a "same".

taeyoung catches eye contact with seongmin again and gives a sheepish smile before holding out both his hands to help seongmin up.

"what a memorable way to celebrate our anniversary right?" taeyoung exclaims, clapping his hands together, proud of his whole plan. 

seongmin, now calm, glares at him and hits him again, "and traumatic. thank you for scarring me with this experience"

taeyoung winks at him, then proceeds to give him a small peck on the forehead, "guess you won't ever forget this ever then"

"why do i even put up with you" seongmin lets out a sigh of relief as taeyoung now apologises, flashing him a pout. he pouts his lips even more when he sees that seongmin's expression remains stoic, but at that instance seongmin lets out a small smile, unable to resist. 

he turns away quickly to pick up the gifts to observe what they were - the shirt he's been eyeing for weeks, a couple keyring and a notebook filled with heartfelt words from taeyoung.

seongmin smiles to himself again, his face warming up. then, he feels a pair of arms snake around his waist from behind, "hope you like them, happy anniversary cutie" 

he feels his body loosen up, and immediately his heart softens as he mutters back softly, "happy anniversary".

as much as seongmin almost had the fright of his life, the thought of taeyoung wanting to make their anniversary special, though in a very peculiar way, made him grateful. 

though seongmin had tried his best to resist the urge to murder taeyoung the past few minutes, he also couldn’t help but be softened by everything.

at the end of the day, he chose to be with this weird yet lovable kid. if not for seongmin putting up with him, who else would?

this very thought brought seongmin back to the very first day he met taeyoung:

_exhausted, wrecked and on the verge of falling to the ground, seongmin tried to catch his breath as his limbs barely made a few steps forward._

_he squinted at the long road ahead, and sighed in defeat as more students passed him by, not even batting an eye at him._

_"should have just skipped this cross country shit" seongmin internally curses to himself as he regrets not skipping school that day, for now he was suffering having to finish 3km of a race - which to seongmin who hates exercising, felt like forever._

_he hunches down and buries his head in his arms, contemplating whether or not to just sit down then and there to give up._

_if the teachers saw that he didn't return, they'd come looking for him right?_

_but then there was sudden tap on his shoulder and as he looked up he was met with a pair of wide eyes, a bright smile and a hand._

_to seongmin, the boy then looked so carefree and happy, as though spreading positivity everywhere he went._

_"oh um thanks" seongmin mutters under his breath as he takes the boy's hand and stands up._

_but his legs, now numb and even weaker, gave way and sent his body flying into the boy's arms, in which was held out very naturally._

_"oh my god are you okay??" the boy questions frantically, his smile now turning into a concerned frown._

_seongmin flushes with embarrassment and apologises quickly, assuring that he was fine. after realising that he just fell into the embrace of a random boy's pair of arms, he looked away quickly, face burning._

_"are you sure? you don't look fine" the boy asks again with concern, his arm still held out towards seongmin, in case he needed it for support._

_seongmin shakes his head immediately and assures him, "yes i am, thank you"_

_expecting the boy to just leave after this, seongmin gives a slight bow towards him and turns away, dreading having to finish the route._

_but he feels a tug on his arm and the boy is still standing there, a smile now appearing back on his face - this time, a cheeky one._

_"actually i know a shortcut out. what do you say?"_

_seongmin's eyes immediately light up at the thought of it. all this while he had been wishing for this whole thing to be over quickly and now this boy was offering a faster way to do it? seongmin was immediately intrigued._

_"oh? but won't the teachers find out?" he replies doubtfully, though anticipating his next answer._

_the boy shakes his head and lets out a chuckle, "nah i didn't see anyone patrolling that area so we're safe. so... wanna go?"_

_seongmin thinks about it for a few seconds, and replies with a "sure"_

_so that afternoon seongmin spent his time walking alongside a random schoolmate he had never seen before, cutting across routes in the park seongmin didn't even knew existed. but to seongmin, it surprisingly didn't feel awkward at all. for some reason, the boy had the ability to make him feel comfortable with ease._

_"so what's your name?" seongmin asked._

_"taeyoung, kim taeyoung" the boy replied, his hand placed on seongmin's shoulder to guide him along the route._

_seongmin nodded and kept the name in mind._

_taeyoung, kim taeyoung._

_what seongmin didn't knew then was that the two would end up seeing each other so frequently after that afternoon. the small talks in the hallways in school slowly turning into study dates and eventually, spending time and each other's houses._

_it was then that their adventure began._

_who knew the boy that he met so coincidentally because of a weird incident would end up meaning so much to seongmin?_

"hey lovebirds can we go back now? i'm tired" wonjin whines from the side, pouting and clinging onto hyeongjun, who did nothing but sighed at the older acting up.

seongmin chuckles and nods his head, "oh right the hag is tired, we should go"

taeyoung high fives him and laughs, and wonjin immediately runs up to the two to hit them. 

taeyoung pulls seongmin away and runs out of the building, laughing away.

this night, like the very first time they met, felt all so new and special to seongmin. never in his life would he have imagined himself cutting through a park with a stranger, what's more running away from an abandoned building at midnight.

then this feeling slowly turned into warmth, as seongmin realises that he couldn't have experienced all of these anywhere else, without taeyoung.

clenching on tightly onto taeyoung's hand, he smiles at the sight of the boy he loves most holding on to him.

if not taeyoung, no one else would make seongmin's life full of adventures.


End file.
